Smells Like Trouble
Smells Like Trouble (also known as '''The Axe Effect')'' is the ninth episode of season one of My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series. It aired July 7, 2011 as the seventh episode on Disney Channel. It has yet to air on Teletoon. Plot WARNING! This plot contains spoilers! Benny creates a love potion in order to help out Ethan when asking out Sarah. Benny puts the potion in a cologne bottle just to trick Erica and Sarah into using it. When Erica falls for it and sprays it on herself, she ends up falling for Benny and even kisses him much to Ethan's surprise. Luckily for Ethan, Sarah was able to smell the potion too making her fall in love with Ethan. When Erica tosses the potion back to Benny, he drops it but doesn't think it matters. Instead, the scent goes through the school air vents affecting all the girls in the school to fall in love with Ethan and Benny since Benny used his and Ethan's pheromones in the potion. For the rest of the day, Ethan and Benny have the best day ever. That is until Rory calls Benny's Grandma and asks for some of the love potion too, therefore busting the boys. When Ethan and Benny return home, their faces are covered with lipstick from girls kissing them. Benny's Grandma goes over to their house and explains to the boys that the more those girls love them, the more they'll hate them eventually. Instead of giving a punishment, Benny's Grandma leaves knowing they'll get their punishment eventually. Benny's Grandma turned out right when 3 of the girls that adored Ethan and Benny earlier came over to Ethan's house and tried to kill them. The boys believe they're saved when Erica and Sarah show up, but unfortunately, they want to kill Ethan and Benny too. While the group of girls fight about who gets to kill the boys, Ethan and Benny escape to their 'Eternity Cage' with water guns filled with holy water. While they're in there, Sarah and Erica show up and try to break through the cage to kill the boys. Eventually more girls show up wanting to kill the boys too while Ethan estimates that the girls will hate them for 5 more hours. A few hours later, Ethan and Benny wake up in the cage to see Erica and Sarah outside saying they should kill the boys. Benny was blaming Ethan about saying the potion should've worn off, but Sarah explained how it did wear off and now they were just plain mad. Sarah also explained how the key to the cage just arrived and the boys knew they'd get punished. On Saturday, Ethan and Benny had to serve Erica, Sarah, and Benny's Grandma for the rest of the day. Ethan served lemonade to the girls as well as clean Sarah's car, and Benny had to massage his grandma's bunion. Trivia *Meagan Hutchings guest starred as Brie. *Amanda Parsons guest starred as Teacher *Stephan James guest starred as Jock #1. *Kaitlin Howell guest starred as Cute Girl #1 *Laurie Ma guest starred as Cute Girl #2 *On IMDb this episode is listed as "The Axe Effect". Photo Gallery For the Smells Like Trouble gallery go here Video Gallery thumb|305px|left|Part 1 thumb|305px|right|Part 2 Credit for these videos goes to their respective owners. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1